world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080214merrowthiago
transchronicAllegorator TA began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 02:18 -- 02:19 TA: Thiago yawns as he sits down with his meal at a table by himself. 02:23 AA: MERROW WALKS IN TO THE COMMISSARY, CARRYING HIS TRAY. SEEING THIAGO, HE SMILES, BUT SHAKES HIS HEAD AS THOUGH ALREADY FEELING GUILTY ABOUT WHAT HE'S ABOUT TO DO. 02:24 AA: (( Sorry. )) 02:24 AA: Merrow comes over and sits down across from Thiago. "MR. 'TAGGART.'" 02:24 TA: Thiago rolls his eyes. "My prince, I never stopped being myself." 02:25 AA: "INDEED. WE ARE SORRY WE COULD OFFER NO GREATER RESISTANCE TO YOUR ABDUCTION BY THE DERSIAN FORCES. BUT WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE OF THE LAW BINDING THOSE PLACES, GOING AGAINST SUCH A CONTRACT WOULD BE FRUITLESS." 02:26 TA: "I figure we can make the best of it." He smiles. 02:26 AA: "YES, WE SHOULD HOPE SO. WE ARE TOLD OUR BETROTHED IS AMONG THE HEROES ON THE DERSE SIDE OF THE CONFLICT, SO IN ONE WAY WE ENVY YOU." 02:27 TA: "I will be sure to preserve her safety." He places a hand across his heart. 02:27 AA: "WE THANK YOU FOR THAT." 02:29 TA: "I wanted to apologize, my prince. / My behaviour around Darmok was, well... / Let's jsut say I'm glad we understand now. / My blindness to my own feelings was strange..." He makes a 3=:| face 02:30 AA: Merrow nods. "YES. WE ADMIT WE DID NOT SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU EITHER. WE HONESTLY BELIEVED FOR A TIME THAT DARMOK THOUGHT YOU A TRAITOR." 02:30 AA: "WE ARE HAPPY THAT IT TURNED OUT TO ONLY BE CALIGINOUS FEELINGS."' 02:32 TA: He shakes his head. "I would never betray any of you. / You, Tethys, and Lily, especially." 02:32 AA: "HMM. YES. LILY. INTERESTING YOU SHOULD SAY THAT." 02:33 TA: He tilts his head. 02:33 AA: "WE ACTUALLY HAVE BEEN ASKED TO....HELP LILY, IN A SENSE, AND WILL NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE IN THE MATTER." 02:34 TA: "Go on...?" 02:34 AA: "SHE HAS NO RESPECT FOR AUTHORITY, AND IT IS BEGINNING TO PRESENT ISSUES, AND CONCERNS ABOUT HER ABILITY TO INTEGRATE PROPERLY IN A GROUP. WE HAVE BEEN ASKED TO GIVE HER INSTRUCTIONS IN ETIQUETTE." 02:35 AA: "SPECICALLY, ALTERNIAN-STYLE INSTRUCTION, RATHER THAN WHATEVER EARTH-STYLE INSTRUCTION SHE HAS RECEIVED ALREADY." 02:35 TA: His jaw begins harden as he realizes what he's being told to do. 02:36 AA: "OBVIOUSLY IT WOULD NOT DO FOR EITHER THE PRINCE OR THE FUTURE EMPRESS TO METE OUT DISCIPLINE DIRECTLY, SO WE WOULD NEED SOMEONE WHO COULD BE TRUSTED TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR HER, REGARDLESS OF THE PAIN IT MIGHT SEEM TO INFLICT." 02:36 AA: "ACENIA MENTIONED THAT YOU OWED HER A FAVOR, AND THAT YOU WERE MAVICO'S MATESPRIT, SO WE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE THE MAN FOR THE JOB." 02:38 TA: "I will not ABUSE my moirail!" He's positively livid. "And you don't get to redeem her 'favors.'" He stops. "But I will perform my duty, my prince. / Tell me what she needs to learn and I'll help." 02:38 TA: "But I will not strike her." 02:40 AA: "THE REQUEST THAT WAS MADE WAS SPECIFICALLY FOR AN ALTERNIAN-STYLE EDUCATION, WE ARE AFRAID. BUT WE ARE NOT SO....INTENSE AS YOUR MOIRAIL, TEZETI." 02:40 TA: ((that wording was confusing)) 02:41 TA: ((shall i voice that incharacter or do you want to reword)) 02:41 AA: (( IC is fine. )) 02:42 TA: "Is abuse not a mark of our teaching?" 02:43 AA: "THE HUMANS MIGHT CONSIDER IT SOMEWHAT ABUSIVE, WE SUPPOSE. BUT THEY WOULD ALSO CONSIDER YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH DARMOK TO BE FAR MORE ABUSIVE." 02:43 TA: "Lily is a human, most... gracious prince." 02:44 AA: "INDEED. HOWEVER THE PERSON WHO REQUESTED HER EDUCATION WAS THE CONDESCE." 02:44 TA: There's a hint of venom. just a hint. gives it a tangy texture. 02:44 TA: Thiago sighs. 02:44 AA: "IF IT IS TOO MUCH TO ASK OF YOU, WE UNDERSTAND TEZETI. BUT WE ARE AFRAID TRYING TO CONVINCE THE CONDESCE OTHERWISE WOULD BE A FRUITLESS ENDEAVOR." 02:44 TA: He leans on the table with his elbows. 02:45 TA: "Just let me talk to her first before you... / Go to such extremes." 02:45 TA: He looks at Merrow pleadingly. 02:45 AA: "TO MAVICO? OR TO THE CONDESCE?" 02:45 TA: "Lily Mavico." 02:46 AA: "WE WILL ALLOW YOU TIME TO SPEAK TO HER. HOWEVER WE CAN'T OVERTURN THE CONDESCE'S DECREES." 02:46 TA: "Tell the condesce I'm handling it, okay?" 02:46 AA: "WE WERE TOLD TO OVERSEE THE EDUCATION PERSONALLY." 02:46 AA: "TO DO THE TEACHING, IN FACT." 02:47 TA: He rubs his temples. 02:47 AA: "BUT WE ARE NOT A MONSTER, TEZETI. WE DO NOT INTEND TO INJURE THE CHILD." 02:48 AA: "PAIN IS A GREAT MOTIVATOR, SO SHE WILL FEEL A LITTLE...BUT WE HAVE NO INTENTION OF BRUISING OR BREAKING THE DAINTY LITTLE THING. SHE IS ONLY HUMAN AFTER ALL, AS YOU POINTED OUT." 02:48 TA: "I think she just needs to be talked to first. / Will you permit me this small favor, sir?" 02:49 AA: "CERTAINLY. HOWEVER UNLESS THE CONDESCE GIVES HER REPRIEVE PERSONALLY, THE LESSONS ARE UNAVOIDABLE." 02:49 TA: "Then I would like to be present for them." 02:50 TA: Again, that pleading look. 02:50 AA: "IF YOU WISH. WE HAD TAKEN FROM YOUR MANNER THAT YOU DID NOT WISH TO BE THE ONE TO METE OUT HER PUNISHMENT WHEN SHE FAILS TO REPEAT HER LESSONS CORRECTLY THOUGH." 02:50 TA: "I don't. I wish to be there to support." 02:51 AA: Merrow sighs. "IT SOUNDS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE QUITE THE FULL HOUSE AT THIS RATE." 02:51 TA: He tilts his head. "How so?" 02:52 AA: "WELL, ACENIA WILL LIKELY BE THERE FOR MOST OF THEM AS A SECONDARY INSTRUCTOR, AND WE WILL STILL NEED A DISCIPLINARIAN TO CORRECT HER WHEN SHE DOES NOT MEET THE STANDARDS REQUIRED OF HER, OURSELF, YOURSELF, AND MAVICO HERSELF..." 02:53 TA: "Is there no way to avoid that?" 02:54 AA: "NOT UNLESS THE CONDESCE CHANGES HER MIND." 02:55 TA: "What has she done to anger the condesce?" 02:56 AA: "SHE HAS IMPERSONATED A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY." Merrow blushes. "AND IF NOT FOR LUCK HER RECKLESSNESS MIGHT HAVE JEOPARDIZED OUR RELATIONSHIP WITH BOTH OUR BETROTHED AND WITH ONE OF THE EARTHLING PRINCESSES." 02:57 TA: He covers his mouth as he contemplates. 02:58 TA: "That is..." 02:58 TA: "A very egregious crime, prince." 02:58 AA: "FURTHER SHE HAS SHOWN CONSTANT DISRESPECT TO OURSELF, AND THEREFORE WE SUSPECT THAT IF SHE SPOKE TO THE CONDESCE PERSONALLY..." Merrow lets the sentence trail off. 02:59 AA: "WELL, THE CONDESCE HAS NOT TOLD US SO SPECIFICALLY, BUT WE WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IF SHE MOUTHED OFF TO THE OUR MOTHER." 02:59 TA: Thiago stands. 02:59 TA: "I will talk to her straight away, my prince." 03:00 AA: "PLEASE DO. AND DO NOT FRET TOO MUCH. WE WILL NOT BE *TOO* HARD ON HER, WHEN IT COMES TIME TO METE OUT DISCIPLINE." 03:00 TA: "I will be sure she learns her lesson, sir." 03:00 AA: "WE ARE MUCH MORE VANILLA IN OUR TASTES FOR SUCH THINGS THAN DARMOK." 03:01 TA: Thiago nods. 03:01 AA: "WE MEAN MERCIFUL!" Merrow blushes. "NOT VANILLA." 03:01 TA: "I have a much more powerful tool, perhaps. / I will test the waters and find out, sir." 03:01 AA: "AND BY 'SUCH THINGS' WE OBVIOUSLY MEAN NOTHING MORE THAN CORRECTING BAD BEHAVIOR." 03:02 TA: Thiago nods, but narrows his eyes. 03:02 TA: "Don't worry sir, I understand clearly." 03:02 AA: Merrow nods, but does not respond. 03:03 AA: "VERY WELL TEZETI. WE WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE FIRST LESSON IS. MEANTIME WE MUST SEARCH FOR ANOTHER DISCIPLINARIAN." 03:03 AA: "GOOD DAY, TEZETI." 03:03 TA: "Glub to talk to you, my prince." 03:03 TA: He smiles. 03:03 AA: "AND YOU AS WELL." 03:03 TA: Thiago takes the remainder of his sandwich and walks with it to lily's room. 03:03 AA: Merrow walks off, still a little flustered.